


Ready to Go (A Million Times Faster)

by callme_cutie (SharmanPuppies)



Series: Moving In New Directions [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dirty Talk, Established Kaisoo, M/M, Sleepy cuddles (at the end), Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4345793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharmanPuppies/pseuds/callme_cutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jongin and Kyungsoo drag Sehun into bed with them, he gets about what he expected. Its what happens the next day that makes him ready to take on the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready to Go (A Million Times Faster)

**Author's Note:**

> So, guys, yet another addition to my series :) I was rather excited for this and actually wrote this fairly quickly, so I hope you enjoy it! :D

When the idea was proposed, Sehun didn't know what to do. Jongin had placed a gentle hand on his forearm and told him to think about it, Kyungsoo nodding and ruffling the younger's hair. Sehun does think about it - it doesn't take long for the idea to appeal to him - and eventually agrees, letting the couple drag them into their bed, adding a splash of color to their lovemaking. They take it slow - at first.

"O-oh." Sehun stutters out quietly, Kyungsoo's fingers hitting his prostate gently.

"My fingers are longer." Jongin had protested.

"Mine are thicker." Kyungsoo shot back, both of them ignoring the horny maknae under them.

"Why don't you both do it?" He had interrupted, making them both look at him.

"Are you ready, Sehunnie?" Jongin's voice is in his ear, fingers moving at his rim, tracing around Kyungsoo's three fingers.

"Yeah." Sehun nods with a smile, pulling Jongin into a messy kiss. Kissing Jongin is familiar - they did it a lot in high school - but completely different from kissing Kyungsoo. The older's lips are thicker, wider even. He kisses with intent while Jongin just goes with the flow, not catching onto any kind of rhythm. He sits back and stares at Sehun for a moment before looking down and pushing a finger in alongside Kyungsoo's two - Sehun wonders briefly when he pulled the third out - and massages his walls slowly.

"He can take another." Kyungsoo decides for him. Jongin looks up for assurance and Sehun nods, pressing down against their combined three fingers, moaning quietly when Jongin enters a second and runs them - just barely - over his prostate. Sehun opens his eyes - when did he close them? - to look at the way Kyungsoo and Jongin are kissing, Kyungsoo's free hand supporting the back of Jongin's head as Jongin blindly reaches to grasp Sehun's neglected cock, making the younger gasp and arch into it. The couple pulls away to grin down at Sehun, sharing a glance before shoving their fingers in roughly at the same time. Sehun mewls and glares down at them.

They smile innocently and Kyungsoo leans down to press a kiss to Sehun's lips, carding his newly free hand through Sehun's hair before fisting and pulling hard, exposing his neck for Jongin to lean forward and bite into it, marking him instantly as Kyungsoo sits back and they pull their fingers out together. Jongin pulls back as well to roll the condom on for Kyungsoo, but not before bending down and taking him into his mouth for a moment. Jongin lubes up Kyungsoo's cock for him, leaning in for another kiss and suddenly Sehun feels like a third wheel, watching his best friends kiss as one of them preps the other for fucking him.

"Guys." Sehun clears his throat. "Are you sure you don't want to just fuck each other?" They both lean over him and Jongin kisses him, moving his hand over his dick slowly as Kyungsoo situates his hips so that his cockhead snags Sehun's opening, making the younger chuckle breathlessly.

"Come on, then." Sehun nudges Kyungsoo's ass with the heel of his foot. Jongin moves away from Sehun and the younger mourns his loss for a whole second before Kyungsoo's filling the gaps, pushing in slowly and kissing him with gentle movements.

Sehun can hear Jongin moving about the room but can't see him, focused on the too full feeling of Kyungsoo's hips against his, their lips sliding together. Suddenly Kyungsoo's gasping and Sehun sits up on his elbows to look over Kyungsoo's shoulder, watching Jongin's arm moving as if he were-

"Shit." Sehun moans, falling back onto the bed and Kyungsoo pushes back against Jongin's fingers, pulling out at the same time. As he thrusts back in, Sehun's back arches, moaning loudly as Kyungsoo leans down to suck a mark underneath his ear. He blows gently on it just to make Sehun shiver, grinning when it works.

"Kyungsoo." Sehun whines when he stops thrusting for a minute.

"Sorry, sorry." He sighs, leaning his forehead against Sehun's shoulder before pulling out and snapping his hips forward. He manages to hit Sehun's prostate dead-on, making him cry out, back arching as he grinds down against Kyungsoo.

"Hey, you two. Position change. I wanna fuck him." Jongin says breathlessly, tapping Kyungsoo's hip. The older grunts but nods, pulling out as he kisses Sehun again. After a lot of maneuvering, Kyungsoo ends up on his back with Sehun over him on his hands and knees and Jongin behind him.

"Are you gonna fuck me, Sehunnie?" Kyungsoo asks even though it's obvious that that's where it's heading. Sehun moans in response as Kyungsoo flicks his nipple and Jongin rolls a condom onto Sehun's leaking shaft, making the younger sigh, the few seconds of friction heavenly as Jongin spreads lube over him and positions him at Kyungsoo's entrance.

"Are you gonna fuck him good, Sehunnie?" Jongin asks in his ear. Sehun whines and nods quickly.

"Yes." He groans as Jongin helps him push in.

"I stretched him nice and good, but it's been a while since I fucked him. How's he feel?" Jongin bites gently into Sehun's shoulder, making eye contact with Kyungsoo for a moment.

"He's so tight." Sehun's head drops, neck unable to hold it up anymore.

"Is he?" Jongin reaches down and pulls the condom off of Kyungsoo's cock before stroking it a few times, making the eldest moan quietly.

"Yesss." Sehun whines, hips twitching forward and fitting him the rest of the way in Kyungsoo.

"Are you ready?" Jongin slips his fingers into Sehun's loosened hole, making the younger shiver.

"Please." He whines. He waits until Jongin is seated inside of him before they pull out at the same time, Jongin's forward thrust sending Sehun driving into Kyungsoo, making both of them moan loudly as Jongin mostly regulates tempo and rhythm.

"Do something, Sehunnie." Jongin stops thrusting, panting slightly.

"Sorry." Sehun leans down to kiss Kyungsoo's neck before starting to fuck himself on Jongin's cock while pistoning his into Kyungsoo. Soon Jongin reaches around Sehun, pulling him up so he's sitting in his lap.

"You're so pretty, Sehunnie," He whispers in Sehun's ear, driving in harder and making Sehun forget about Kyungsoo for a moment until the older clenches around him and starts grinding against Sehun himself. Sehun hisses as Jongin gently scrapes his nails down his side. "Wanted to fuck you so hard, finally got Kyungie to agree." Jongin leans forward to bite gently on the outer shell of Sehun's ear. "So worth it, huh Kyungie?"

Jongin throws a wink at his boyfriend as he reaches down go jerk himself off, coming quickly. Jongin is quick to pull Sehun out of him and thrust harshly, sucking a mark into his neck.

"Everyone's gonna see your pretty marks, huh Sehunnie?" Jongin bites down hard. "Gonna know you got fucked good and hard, aren't they?" Jongin trails a hand down to jerk Sehun off, his hand meeting Kyungsoo's as he does the same thing and soon he's spurting come over Kyungsoo's stomach, Jongin following shortly. Kyungsoo helps lay Sehun down next to him, smiling sheepishly at the maknae, who smiles back.

"That was amazing, hyung." He whispers as Jongin gets up to clean them slightly before he falls into bed on the other side of Sehun.

"It sure was, Sehunnie." Jongin agrees, tracing over one of the marks lightly with his finger.

"Stop." Sehun whines, blushing and burrowing his face into Kyungsoo's neck. Jongin pulls the blanket over the three of them and wraps his arms around Sehun's middle, pressing his face into his back.

 

\----

 

"Hey, do you know Oh Sehun?" There's a light tap on his shoulder and he groans because that's where Jongin decided he had to bite him this morning to wake him up. He turns to meet the eyes of a beautiful blonde-haired boy who he's never seen before. He swallows thickly before nodding.

"That would be me." He sticks his hand out.

"Um, I'm Huang Zitao, I was told you could help me?"

"With what do you need assistance?" Sehun smirks, throwing Zitao a wink.

"Finding the theatre classroom?" Zitao frowns at Sehun as it intrigued by him. "That's a, uh, nice collection." Zitao nods at Sehun and he laughs, blushing slightly at the array of marks on his neck. "Wouldn't boyfriend be mad to see you flirting so blatantly?"

"That depends."

"On what?"

"Would _you_ be mad to see me flirting so blatantly?" Sehun takes a step closer to Zitao.

"You mean if _I_  was boyfriend?" Sehun nods. "I'd be mad seeing you within ten feet of another male." Zitao grins, dipping lower to whisper in Sehun's ear. He waits in earnest for what Zitao has to say.

"Theatre room?" He whispers before pulling back to smirk at Sehun.

"Come on. I'll show you." Without another word Sehun turns and starts walking towards the room, Zitao catching up quickly.

"How old-?"

"Sophomore. You?"

"Junior." Zitao grins.

"Fuck." Sehun rolls his eyes.

"I'm never going to be older than anyone."

"Sehunnie!" He hears his name called and turns to see Jongin running towards them.

"You up for more sometime?" he asks.

"Anytime, Jonginnie." Sehun grins. Jongin grins back and pecks Sehun's lips before turning and running off.

"Boyfriend?" Zitao asks.

"Best friend." Sehun corrects.

"You guys are pretty close, then." Zitao surmises.

"He fucked me last night." He says. "While I fucked his boyfriend." He shrugs like it's nothing and keeps walking towards the theatre room.

"Are threesomes as good as they're supposed to be?" Zitao asks after a pregnant pause.

"A million times better." Sehun says honestly.

"Sweet." Zitao grins as they stop in front of a door. "I'll see you around, then?" He looks at Sehun.

"Definitely." Sehun nods, moving to press a firm kiss to Zitao's lips. The older grins and pulls back.

"You're naughty, Oh Sehun. I like naughty." He laughs. "I'm going to have fun with you." He says before walking into the theatre room, leaving Sehun alone in the hallway with his thoughts.

"Fun with me?" He mutters to himself as he walks down the hall to the library. "Always."

**Author's Note:**

> There you guys go. Fic #5. As this fic leads into a Taohun, I have a vague idea of where I'm going to finish this series, so I hope you're enjoying :)


End file.
